Fullmetal Alchemist Vs Predator
by Wesker's Son
Summary: When the Predator comes to kill certain important people, Edward Elric must team up with Roy Mustang to kill the Predator before it kills them.
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal**

**Alchemist**

**VS.**

**PREDATOR**

Well this came to me in a dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Predator or Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Gorlock.

**Chapter One**

**Ishval, Amestris**

A soldier camp was relaxing, the state alchemists were coming tomorrow, so they didn't have to worry about the Ishvalans, so they didn't have to worry about anything.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Jonsey.

"Well, since we're done our job, I'm going back home." said Black.

"Same here." said Hurricane.

"You all are lazy." replied Tornado.

"Oh shut up!" Jonsey said.

"Well, you shut your-"Joe was saying before he was cut off by moaning and turned and saw a man with slash marks all over his body, trying to keep balance.

"Help me, it's coming." the man muttered before he collapsed, dead.

Then, they heard growling and suddenly, a object shot out of the woods and Hurricane was flew back with it, into a tree. As he looked up, a spear slowly materialized in front of his eyes, then he hung his head, dead. The remaining soldiers turned to the place where the object had came from and fired multiple bullet in that spot. Tree branches fell to the ground. Then, three dots appeared on Tornado's head and he looked up and a blue ball of light hit his head, blowing off his head. Black was looking around was hit by a spear, similar to the one killed Hurricane, but with sharper ends. Jonesy looked around and in the trees and saw translucent figure at which he shot at until the creature became visible. It had a metal mask, armour, steel padding, and gauntlets on each arm, but the one on the right had long, oddly carved blades. It let out a roar and jumped out of the tree and swung its blades at him. Jonesy narrowly missed the blades and fell to the ground. He then got back up and ran as the creature turned back on his cloak and jumped into the trees. Jonesy didn't know he was goig, nor where the creature had went. All he knew was he was gonna try to get out of there ASAP. He then saw a hollow log. He ran inside of there. He then heard the footsteps of the creature. It left as soon as it came. He sighed very silently as he heard the footstep disappear. He then went to get of the log. As soon as he stuck his head out, he saw the creature in the tree. It then went to his gauntlets and pressed a couple buttons. He then got screamed and laser beams cut off his head. The creature jumped down and got his portable laser and cleaned his skull. When a search party launched, the soldiers were found skinned hanging upside down.

At the funeral for the soldiers, Führer King Bradley asked himself "What kind of monster could have done this?".


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters (except Gorlock), weapons,or data. **

**Chapter 2** **Library, East City, Amestris**

"Hey, Al, found anything new about the Ishval War, yet?" asked Edward Elric, known as the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Nope, what about you?" asked the younger brother, Alphonse, asked back.

It has been a week since the the attack by Scar, so they were trying to get as much information as possible.

"No- wait, Al, come see this." Ed responds.

"What?" asked Al, "Did you find something?"

"The day before the State Alchemists were due to arrive in Ishval, a group of soldier were found massacred and were found skinned and hung from trees. The Ishvalans said that they had nothing to with it. The cause of death and soldiers army name are as followed: Jonesy, 35, hole in chest; Tornado, 42, veteran, decapitated; Hurricane, 29, stab wound to chest; Black, 31, hole in chest.

"My God." Al said.

"I know, this man is deadly, let's see if we can find a book about him." Ed said.

They then walked up the librarian.

"Hi, if you don't mind, do you have any books on the Ishval murder?"

"Why, yes we do, let show you them." she said as she got up from her chair and walked them to the back of the library. She said, "You know, there has been many theories on those murders."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know any of them?" Ed said.

"Why of course, there are the ones where they were killed off because they knew to much about something, and the government killed them off in the weird fashion to avoid supposition.

"That's awful."

""Another one are Ishvals killed them to warn them, oh we're here." she said looking at the bookcase.

"So which ones are they?" Al asked.

"The entire shelf." she said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Al, you take the top, I'll take the bottom." Ed said as he grabbed a book.

**Roy Mustang's office ,Eastern Command, East City, Amestris **

"Have there any new sightings or killing connected to the killer, Lieutenant Colonel Hues?" asked Roy Mustang, the Hero of the Ishavalan Civil War.

"No, but we have new information about him or it: Eyewitness testimonies have help us sketch a drawing of it, but..."Maes Hughes stopped and looked down.

"But what." asked Roy

"But the drawing shows its not human." Maes said, with a lower voice, " This is the drawing we managed to obtain."

Roy took the drawing and studied it, he was right it looked nothing like a human. It had what looked like a metallic mask on with a small section with three glowing lights. On his shoulder, the was a small cannon sticking out, attached by a charger of some sorts. The armor it wore had cover his chest and half of his stomach, while the rest to be covered in wire. It had two gauntlets, one having a pair of blades sticking out one, craved in a strange matter. The legs were large and had a whip attached to it and two circles in a poach while a disc was attached to his leg. In one hand he was holding a long spear, while on his back was one with sharper ends.

"What else do you have that would interesting to note?" Roy asked, not taking his eyes off the sketch.

"Well, as we were doing research, we found that the murders that can be traced back to the early 1840s." Maes noted.

"How is that possible, nobody can live that long and still commit murders like this?"

"We're still trying to figure it out, but in the meantime we've given it a name, "Predator".

"Why?"

"Eyewitness say it hunts them like a hawk and mouse, but that all we got about it."

"Alright, I'll report this to the King Bradley".

**In Space, In Earth's Orbit**

"Gorlock" cleaning trophies. He then heard some beeping, he then sat in his chair, then looked at his holo-projector screen. Then, his clan leader appeared.

"What it is it, o' powerful clan leader."

"Gorlock, we need you to head down to the planet Earth, into the country of Amestris. There are humans with _substantial _abilities known as alchemists and the pose a threat to new young bloods in training. Right now, all you have to be worried about is killing off all the known government working alchemist, known as state alchemists. I would recommend killing off their leader or Führer, as he is also known for his abilities. Do you think you can handle this mission?''

"Yes."

"Then very good, I'll send you the coordinates and the names of the alchemists, as well as their abilities. Good luck." the clan leader said as he cut the transmission. As soon as the transmission cut, the alchemists came in as followed:

Colonel Roy Mustang (Flame Alchemist): Able to transmute fire by snapping fingers. Each hand is used for different effects: right: large explosions; left: small pinpoint explosions. Extremely dangerous.

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): extremely gifted in hand-to-hand fighting; no need for transmutation circles; can transform right metal arm into a blade, able to cause ground to shift to his choosing. Has brother in suit of armor, extremely strong. Extremely dangerous.

Alex Louis Armstrong (Strong Arm Alchemist): Known for use of alchemy which can turn any object into anything of choosing by punching it; gifted at hand-to-hand combat. Agile and quick for size. Extremely dangerous.

Gorlock was surprised at the 3 he would have to kill, but then got happy. He then walked over to mask collection, and picked the one for the job. It was a nice mask, a little worn out and had scratches from previous battle. He then prepared his arsenal: combistick, shurikens, 2 plasma casters, glaive, maul, mines, spear gun, plasma pistol, shurikens, darts, (in this, his dart gun is mounted into his wrist blade gauntlet) netgun, whip, ceremonial dagger, and his wristblades. He then downloaded the coordinates and data into his mask and wrist computer. As soon as he finished, he got into his pod, and flew to Central.

**In the Library, East City, Amestris**

"Al, I guess we're done." said Ed, after seeing Al put down the last book.

"Yep." Al said.

"Well, I know one person who we can ask about this." Ed said, with a slight grin.

"Who?" asked Al

"Lieutenant Colonel Hues, well let's go see him."

Alright, just to let you know how the predators got so much info is because they been hunting, but also spying on the state alchmeists to learn their powers and abilities. And the data, it looked like this: Full video of them with profile to the right of the video.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Maes Hughes' Office, In Eastern Command, Amestris**

"Oh, hey boys, what come here for?" asked Maes.

"Well, we were looking something, about this killer, during the Ishval War.

"Oh yeah, we only certain details about him." Maes said with a serious voice.

"Well, we got time" Al said.

**Yock Island**_**, **_**Near Dublith**_**,**_** Amestris**__

In the lake near Yock Island, something crashed into the lake, then after few minutes, something started to come out with electricity swirling around it. Gorlock then deactivates his cloak. He then hears a scream he turns around to see a man looking at him then running away. Gorlock then turned on his cloak and chased after him. When he was close enough, he threw his shuriken, hitting the man square in the head. He then retrieved it then he said a bomb to blow up. He then left before the it deonated. It caused a large, but silent explosion. He then laughed to himself and silently started his adventure to Central.

**In Maes Huge's Office, In Eastern Command, East City, Amestris**

"Well ,that's what we know so far about the Predator." Maes concluded.

"Are you sure it's not someone in a costume are something?" asked Al.

"Well, we really doubt that a man in his seventies is possible of commiting these kinds of murders." Maes said.

"Are ya'll trying to find him." asked Ed.

"Many ocassions, we have sent search parties, but most of them were found dead and the others were in shock and were the eyewitnesses."

"Wow." said Ed.

"Well, is that it?" asked Maes

"One more question, is he like Scar, only targeting state alchemists, or just kills anyone that gets in his path?" asked Ed with concern.

"Basically, anyone who is armed. Due to some eyewitnesses who didn't have weapons said it didn't attack them." Maes responded

"Alright, thanks for the information." said Ed getting ready to leave.

"Oh yeah, King Bradley is holding a meeting in Central tomorrow, he wants everyone there."

"Alright, we'll be there." Al said as Ed and him left.

**Outside Central Command, Central City, Amestris**

"Alright," King Bradley said to all the state alchemists and soldiers, " We have new information about what we are now calling the "Predator. You need to be careful to never underestimate this creature. He is very stealthy and will without hestitation." He said as a bolt of blue went towards his head. King Bradley didn't have a chance to blink it hit his head.

The blast completely destroyed King Bradley's head, killng him. The bodyguards and people close to him were spattered with blood. They heard a roar and turned and saw it. The Predator himself. They were too shocked to move until he pulled out a mine and threw into the crowd. Ed managed to get away before it deonated and after it did, everybody ran in different directions, knocking down Al, who was in the crowd with Ed. Ed managed to get Al up, but when they turned around to run, they met face to face with Gorlock, who had examined and was confused at seeing nothing in the suit of armor, yet it kept talking, then walked away. He then analzed Ed and saw it was the preson he was supposed to kill, but he decided to go after the others first. Ed, who was enraged, used alchemy to trap him in the concrete. Gorlock stayed still for a second, but then he pulled out his plasma pistol and shot a hole through the cage and got out and turned to Ed, wristblades drawn, then he roared in fury. Ed used alchemy to turn his arm into a blade.

"Brother, don't do this!" Al exclaimed

"I have to, this what I do to murderers." Ed said with anger in his eyes.

Gorlock and Ed ran at each other, clashing with blades, and Gorlock swung at Ed's head, who barely missed it, but hit Ed in the chin, knocking him off his feet. Ed got back to his feet quickly and ran after him, while Gorlock swung his wristblades at him, slicing into his side. Ed yelled in pain, but charged at him and tried to do a roundhouse kick to Gorlock's head, but he caught it and flipped Ed around onto his back. Ed then got up and tried to slash him, but due to Gorlock superior reflexes, he caught the blade and broke it off. He then did a slash combo and kicked him away. Ed barely managed to get up and charge at Gorlock, but Al made it quicker and ran to Gorlock and tried to kick him away, but he caught and growled. He then laughed like the Predator did at the end of "Predator" the movie and flipped the large suit of armor insie a full spin and Al landed on his back. Gorlock then got out his plasma pistol and aimed for the back of his head. Ed managed to make it just in time, but Al got hit in the side and nearly destroyed all of his side. Ed then mangaed to kick him in the head, but Gorlock recovered quickly.

"This may be harder than I thought." Ed thought to himself.

But in the middle of his thoughts, Gorlock kneed him in the stomach, causing Ed to cough up blood, and punched him into the ground. Ed got up and tried to hit him with his automail arm, but Gorlock grabbed it, put him in an armlock, and bent it backwards, snapping it in half. He then threw Ed to the ground, roared again, then engaged his cloaking device and left. Ed stared in disbelief, but later he collasped from loss of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, that was stupid thing to do." Roy told Ed.  
"I thought I could beat it." Ed said.  
"When you think of a thing that already killed many soldiers, I think that it would easy to kill a boy." Roy responded.  
"Well, I did almost capture it."  
"It broke through."  
"Well, it count for something that I'm the only person to survive after fighting the Predator."  
"Barely, anyway you should be more concerned about fixing you arm.  
"You right, now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a call to my mechanic."

In the Rockbell House,Resembool

"Hello?" Winry asked, "Oh hey Ed, what's up? You did what? How? Well yeah, I'll come. Which way is Central? Alright, I'll be there.  
"What did Ed want?" asked Pinako.  
"He was in a fight and broke his automail. He wants me to come out to Central right away, I'll be back soon."  
"Alright, have fun."

In the Hospital, Central City, The Next Day

"Hello, everyone!" Winry said as burst through the door.  
"Hey, Winry." Al and Ed said as he lifted his automail.  
"What happened to my automail this time?" she shaking in fury, eyes gone completely black.  
"You see, heh heh heh, I kinda got in to a fight." Ed said with his voice getting lower each time. That all she had to hear. She threw her wrench at him so fast, it broke the sound barrier. It hit Ed and knocked him off the bed, knocking him out cold.  
"Oh my God, looks like I better get started." Winry said as she got out her other wrench.

In Roy Mustang's Office, East Command, East City

"So how id Ed doing?"asked Maes, "Because planning going to go see him." Maes said  
"Oh better." Roy said. His desk was littered with information about the Predator.  
"Still studying, are we?"  
"That thing killed our Führer.''  
"Well, now we've figured out it location, so we've sent a couple of well trained and armed soldiers to bring it back for questioning."  
"How do you know if they'll catch it.?"  
"Oh, trust me, I know they will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six****  
****Later that day, East City******

** "Hello, Colonel Mustang, what wrong?" Ed asked seeing Roy's face.****  
**** "Hello, Fullmetal, um, we sent some soldiers out to find the Predator."****  
**** "And?" Al asked, sounding confident.****  
**** "They're all dead." Roy said, "And Hughes."****  
**** "What, well, where were they investigating?" Ed asked.****  
**** "Near Dublith, but we have reports it may be heading here."****  
**** "What!" Ed said, "How does it know it's way around."****  
**** "We don't know, but either way, he'll be here soon.******

**On a tree near East City****  
**** Gorlock was standing on a tree, but then he sat down and pulled out his medicomp. Then, he pulled out a dish which lit on fire, he then pulled out barks on the tree and put in the fire. He then put in a blue liquid and it turned into gel. He then applied over his wound. He roared as he pulled out a suction tube to suck up the rest of the blood and put everything in the medicomp and put back on his leg. He then stood up and jumped his way to East City, where he would kill Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. He'll leave Armstrong to others.******

**Meeting Hall,East Command, East City******

** "Alright, remember this thing is dangerous. You all saw that it has cannons and weapons be careful!" Roy told a group of soldiers, "Hawkeye, Fullmetal, and Alphonse will stay with me in the lounge, any questions?"****  
**** "Yes, sir." answered all the soldiers, who went to their stations.******

**The Enterence, East Command, East City******

** Gorlock had reached the enterence where he saw 4 soldiers. He threw a mine and detonated before they could react. He enter and got his glaive and combistick and drew his wristblades. There was going to be a war tonight.******

**Chapter 7****  
****The Lounge, East Command, East City ******

** "It going to be hard trying spot a enemy we can't see." said Al.****  
**** "Yeah, but I doubt he'll disappear." Ed said, "He know we know we're here."******

** Then gunfire and the roars of Gorlock and screams of men erupted in the building.****  
**** "Prepare yourselfs!" exclaimed Roy.****  
**** "Then, Gorlock walked into the room, covered in blood, but no wounds. He looked and analyzed in the room and then, turned on his cloak. Riza shot, but missed. It hit a spinkler and turned on all the sprinklers. Then, electricity sparked around his body and he became visible.****  
**** "Water makes him visible!" said Ed exclaimed.****  
**** Then, Riza started to shoot at him, but no effect.****  
**** Suddenly, Gorlock ran to Roy and tried stab him with his wristblades, but missed. Roy, then kicked him in the face. Then, a group who Gorlock didn't get to kill appeared.****  
**** "Put your hands up now!" said the commander, "I said put hand up now."****  
**** "Get of here NOW!" yelled Roy****  
**** Gorlock turned around and threw his combistick, and rushed forward and killed all of the soldiers except for two, Maria Ross and Denny Brosh, were left standing.****  
**** "Put your hands up." Denny said in a shaky voice.****  
**** Gorlock aimed for both their heads, then destroyed them with plasma bolts. He turned around only to have his plasma casters disabled by Riza, who shot at them. Gorlock slashed at her arm, but it scraped her jacket. Gorlock then slashed down with his glaive, but his mask was shot in the face with a shotgun. Roy then punched him in the face, with Edward doing a flying kick. Gorlock swiped and roared as his vision began to blur and go int static.****  
**** "Get out now." Gorlock then took off his plasma casters, then pursed after them.****  
****  
****Outside the Eastern Command Building, East City******

** "Okay, you all keep running, I'll kill this thing once for all." Ed said transforming his arm into a blade.****  
**** "You can't do this by yourself, we're staying." Riza said.****  
**** "No, I can't afford for more people to die."****  
**** "No we're staying." Al said.****  
**** Then, Gorlock emerged from the darkness and drew his glaive and Ed put his hands to the ground and cause a spear to come out. They ran at each other, then they clashed blades. Gorlock overpower Ed, knocking him away. Gorlock then siped down with his glaive, but Ed manaed toroll out of the way. The small alchemist threw his spear at Gorlock, but he caught it. Ed looked back at Roy, who nodded. Then, Ed moved out of the way to let Roy snap his fingers and light Gorlock on fire. Gorlock, unable to see, shot his speargun in different directions, hitting Al, cutitng Riza's ponytail off, and and hit Roy in the arm. It missed a vein, but still badly harmed him, as he fell to his knees, Riza rushed to him, but when she managed to help him up, Gorlock was on top of them. Then Ed managed to kick him in the back. Riza took opportunity to get her shotgun and shot him until he fell to the ground. ****  
**** "Well, might as well see what face looks like." Ed said pulling off his mask. He pulled of a wire and air hissed out and he pulled off his mask and looked at Gorlock's face digusted. He had large forehead, with the dreadlocks attached to the sides. His head had many black spots with little needles sticking out. His eyes were inside his head, covered by blackness. Four manibles that formed a square and had a inner mouth.****  
**** "You are one ugly m-" Ed said before he was cut off by Gorlock waking up and stabbing him in his arm. Ed backed up and yelled in pain. Gorlock jumped to his feet and ran after Ed and did a combo of punching and kicking, breaking a few bones. He then ended it with a roundhouse kick to his chest which broke some of his ribs, then punched him across the sidewalk. Gorolock walked to up to him and stomped on his automail arm and crushed it into pieces.****  
**** "Ahhh!" Ed screamed in agony. He then got his plasma pistol and charged it up and aimed Ed, intending to kill him. Al charged at him and knocked him, but missed. Gorlock shot his plasma pistol at Al, which destroyed his side. Riza got her pistol and shot him in his eye and inside his mouth and shot her shotgun in his face, knocking him off his feet. Gorlock lifted his arm and activated his self destruct device. Riza shot it, then got her knife and stabbed him in his chest repeatedly until he died. She looked at him and got up, turned around and did a smile and thumb's up at Al, who held held a thumb's up too. Then, the air was filled crackling of electricity. Riza and Al turned to see countless Predators and a ship uncloaking with a Predator in a cape in front of her. Two predators came and picked Gorlock up and put him on a stretcher. Another came out of the building, carrying weapons Gorlock failed pick up. The Predator in the cape looked at Riza and bowed and gave her a combistick. It had cravings and markings on it. Then, he turned around and walked into the ship. The ship then activated and flew off and disappeared in the distance.******

**In the Hospital, East City, Amestris******

** Roy and Ed, lay in hospital beds, Ed is getting his automail repaired and was sitting there looking grumpy.****  
**** "Brother, why so grumpy, it isn't like you got beaten by something before." Al said.****  
**** " I just wanted to kill him." Ed snapped back.****  
**** "So what it isn't like they aren't coming back, they hunt all around the world."****  
**** "He's right, Fullmetal." Roy said.****  
**** "So, you two actually saw the king." Ed said looking at Riza.****  
**** "Yeah, he even gave me this." she said pulling out the combistick.****  
**** "Do you know how it work."****  
**** 'I guess I tighten the center." Riza said as the spear slid out, hitting the edge of Roy's neck. "Now I know what I can use to get you when you try to get out of paperwork." Everyone laughed as the scene at the Eastern Command was gruesome and that's the end."****  
**


End file.
